Inkjet printing is a non-impact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs droplets or a stream of ink that can be deposited on a variety of substrates. Current inkjet printing technology involves forcing the ink drops through small nozzles by thermal ejection, piezoelectric pressure or oscillation, onto the surface of a media. This technology has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces for a number of reasons, including low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording and multi-color recording. Inkjet web printing is a technology that is specifically well adapted for large format printing.
Large format inkjet printing application covers, for examples, from wall coverings to signs, banners, and the like with the images in a form of designs, symbols, photographs, and/or text. Some inkjet large format applications, like for examples illuminated signboard, are using a specific media also called printable film. With these printing technologies, it is apparent that the image quality of printed images is strongly dependent on the construction of the film media used.